robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Review
Hello! My name is Craig, and i am here to review one place in Roblox. Before i explain, Roblox is family-friendly game that is accepted for all ages, you can play games from creators, and make friends! Other than that, you can build too! Make a awesome game with a original idea, so you will be popular! But... Roblox can be deep sometimes. But, Enough of talking, let's just start. ---- So, there is one place in Roblox called "Stay Calm". It was sent to me by the user named "ajsdkbka" ( Who would use that username anyways?.. ) Let's try not to judge anyways. Because, uh, it will be great. Right?... ... i guess. I have reviewed several games in the past, like Phantom Forces, Breaking Point, Jailbreak, and more. But this? I would accept it. Before i start, i want you to know... # I will NEVER give the LINK to anyone! Sometimes, Roblox can be horrifying, or disgusting! If i do give a link to someone, they will BLAME me for it! #I am KEEPING my username PRIVATE! Just incase of anyone spamming my inbox! #This creepypasta is fake! Do not shout at the comments and say "FAKE!" Creepypastas are not real, and NEVER WILL! So yeah, now let's get started. ---- I clicked the link, then i clicked the play button, boom. Game started. You will be spawned in a forest with a NPC infront of you. If you ignore the NPC, and go behind them, your screen will be filled with static, then a red text that says " you cant. " and you will be teleported back to where you are. That means you talk to the NPC first. "Well, that's bullshit, isn't it." The NPC says "Hello! (REDACTED), things can be scary here in the forest, so you need to '''stay calm'!" "And that's all this piece of shit can say?" I thought, i can feel my brain boiling. "Well, i guess i need to proceed with the game." "Before we continue, let's just say we don't have a flashlight in the game, and it's night in-game. I mean, if things can get scary in the forest, why wont that NPC go, and give us a flashlight, instead of standing there, telling us what to do in this scary forest in one sentence? Let's just continue anyways." So i walked to the forest, with no flashlight. Greattt... In the forest, it's like a slenderman ripoff, except you don't search for papers so you will win the game. You just walk there. For a minute, a hour, a day, a week, and a year. I got a little bored while holding the W button for hours. Until i can hear sounds that came out of my headphones. It sounds like.. someone... Walking, whispering, screaming, moaning, laughing, and touching. But, i just ignored the sounds, and keep on holding the W button. " This shit is getting a bit creepy, but not enough to scare me so much that i just closed the game, and never play it again. I mean, it's just a roblox game, how would a simple game be scary? " I lie on my chair. " There is one scary game, Silent Dark. Butttt.. No game would get scary than that! " I spinned on my chair. " Anyways, let's just continue our walkthrough. " I stepped my foot to the floor to stop my chair from spinning, and turn to my computer. The computer screen was all black. "What the fuck just happened?" I get closer to my computer, then click buttons. Alt + F4, Ctrl + Alt + Shift. Everything that will close a window. '''But nothing worked.' I get a little pissed off, and shake my computer screen. Until a loud sound came out of my headphones, which made me jump, then take it off. I hold my chest, feeling like i am almost having a heart attack. But hey! Atleast i didn't get it already, then have a seizure, and go to the hospital. I looked back to my computer, then walk to it. The screen is still black. " I am NOT paying for the damage, i have used this computer for like.. a year! Then it died?! " I lie on the chair. " Well, i guess we need to wai... wait. What was that? " I heard noise coming downstairs. ---- ... ... ... "G-Guys, i think i'm gonna die." I held my cellphone, whispering to the microphone. " I ca-called 911, and t-they will be here for a few minutes, i am in my closet right no-now.." I stutter. " Please believe that i will be alive. Please believe that i will be alive. Please believe that i will be ali